


【Wenseul】<她生日的那一天>.(上)

by agens0612



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Kudos: 7





	【Wenseul】.(上)

-  
2月10日。  
在出門前康瑟琪想，如果是今天的話，會有特別的好運發生嗎？

-

康瑟琪很討厭賽跑。  
事實上，任何跟比賽相關的事物，康瑟琪都不喜歡。  
偏偏找工作這件事，跟賽跑就是那麼像。

明明你有自己的節奏。  
卻在看見和你一同起跑的人已經過彎，一開始你覺得無所謂，直到開始有人即將倒追，你打從心底開始發慌，便非本意的加快腳步，殊不知卻打亂了自己熟悉的呼吸節奏。

你被迫的不停奔跑，卻越來越累。  
越來越累，卻只得繼續奔跑，死命的跑……。

小房間的空調開得很強，康瑟琪淺淺的吸了一口氣，深怕自己的呼吸聲在這片寧靜中會顯得怪異。

直到秒針又轉了一圈，面前穿著嶄新西裝的男人才終於從紙堆裡抬頭，表情嚴肅。

「今天的面試就到這裡。」  
「後續的結果我們會再通知您，謝謝。」

康瑟琪看了看男人左右的其他兩位面試官，一位從她剛才進門後就盯著手機，連正眼也沒看過她，另一位則是老對她發出一些尖銳的問題。

大概又不會有好結果了吧。  
在轉身走出辦公大樓的時候，康瑟琪又嘆了好大一口氣。

-

「提前預祝生日快樂，這個送你。」  
「我們公司的新產品。」

在科技公司上班的學妹遞過來一個精緻的銀色紙袋，康瑟琪連謝謝都還沒說，學妹就嘰嘰喳喳的接了話。

「所以，瑟琪歐尼你到現在還沒找到正職工作？」

學妹驚訝的睜大雙眼，還捶了一下餐廳的木質桌面，但康瑟琪只是相對冷靜的喝了一口冰紅茶。

嗯，冰紅茶，套餐裡唯一不用付費升級的飲料。

「為什麼啊？」  
「瑟琪歐尼你不是全年級第一嗎！」

「就，沒找到阿。」  
「哪有為什麼。」

康瑟琪皺了皺眉，不過就是畢業兩年了，到現在都還沒找到正職的工作而已嘛…  
有很誇張嗎？

有嗎？  
有嗎？

有嗎…  
好像真的是呢。

眼前的學妹非常聰明，不僅是跳級生，甚至畢業前就找到工作了，穿著全套的上班族套裝，聽說已經開始給家裡生活費了。

而自己前一陣子新年時只能支支吾吾地跟父母說很快就會找到工作的。

其實依康瑟琪的學歷，還有學校裡的術科成績，找一份正職工作，完全不是問題，只是她實在太喜愛攝影，大學的時候從進入攝影社就決定日後要走攝影這條路。

非本科系，又沒有經驗。  
哪有那麼好的機會呢？

康瑟琪處處碰壁。  
只得靠著零工賺取房租。

錯過了應屆畢業生找工作的時機後，職缺只會越來越難找，一路過著過著就到現在了。

「不然，你倒是教教我，要怎麼找到工作啊？」  
「我想找的是攝影師－」

「嘖，不對不對。」  
話都還沒說完呢，學妹立刻大力地搖起頭，康瑟琪被對方的氣勢弄得自己一點自信也沒有，說話的聲音越來越弱，。

「不對…？」

「康瑟琪你這就錯了。」  
「嗯…」

「我知道你喜歡攝影。」  
「但我們都是成年人。」  
「別管什麼興趣了。」

「找工作這件事，沒有什麼訣竅。」  
「簡單說，就兩個字。」

學妹比出大大的一個2，信誓旦旦的樣子活像個專業的證券業務員，說著某支基金絕對不賠，說服力十足，康瑟琪一邊聽著，一邊愣愣的直點頭。

「兩個字？」

「就兩個字。」  
「海、投。」

「履歷就是要海投。」  
「不管什麼工作。」

「現在那麼多找工作的app，全部下載起來。」  
「早上起來先別急著去廁所。」

「第一件事，先投20個再說。」

「吃完早餐，再投20個。」  
「吃午餐的時候，再投20個。」

「照三餐投還不夠。」  
「散步的時候投，上網的時候投，看電視的時候投，等公車的時候投，總之，只要想到的時候每、次、都、投！」

「呃…好。」

「找工作，一點也不難唷。」  
學妹還俏皮的眨了眨眼。

-

康瑟琪一進門就把自己摔進柔軟的床鋪裡。  
從那天之後，她開始思考起學妹的話，並且照著做了。

明明真的得到了許多面試邀約，可康瑟琪的心情始終好不起來。  
抱著鬆軟的棉被，康瑟琪鬱悶的又嘆了一大口氣，撇了撇頭，眼角突然瞄到學妹送的那份禮物。

其實金藝琳對自己還是挺不錯的。  
每次一出什麼新型家電就往自己家裡送。

只是這一次真的有些奇怪。  
送的時候皮笑肉不笑的，問她是什麼也不說，只說是公司最新研發的產品什麼的。

把紙袋打開後又有一個小紙盒，與預想中的不同，裡面只是一張薄薄的米黃色西卡紙，正中間印著醒目的QRcode。

雖然還是有點疑心。  
但康瑟琪抓抓頭，沒多想就拿出手機掃描了上頭的條碼。

三、二、一．  
沒什麼特別的事情發生。

戳了戳手機，連一點下載的痕跡也沒有。  
是當掉了嗎？

還是只是金藝琳的惡作劇？  
康瑟琪正想打給金藝琳抱怨，突然被眼前出現的強光嚇得連手機都摔在地上。

「嗚哇！！！」  
「什麼啊！！！」

雖然說是光芒，但其實這道光更像是一團霧氣，並不刺眼，而是非常柔和，還帶著強烈的藍色。

房間的主人跌坐在地上，嘴巴都還合不起來。  
因為她看見光線逐漸散去，中間竟然站著一位與自己身高差不多的女性。

她的皮膚非常白，尤其是在偏白金色的短髮襯映之下更是。  
隨性的休閒外套和緊身牛仔褲讓她整個人多了幾分率性，像是青春洋溢的大學生。

「你好，從今天開始。」  
「我是你最好的朋友。」

「智慧管家，孫勝完。」

「你…你…你…」  
「什麼智慧管家啊？」  
康瑟琪睜大眼，但眼前的人，或者說是像人的形體，只是疑惑的皺起眉。

「難道你沒有先看卡片背面的說明嗎？」

勉強打起精神撿起剛才被自己扔到一旁的西卡紙，康瑟琪翻到背面，果然寫著幾行小字。

「最新科技，結合家電系統的智慧管家。」

「一個人在家，總是會孤單寂寞覺得冷嗎？」  
「覺得總是沒有人能了解你嗎？」

「心動不如馬上行動，現在就下載！」  
「遇見你命中注定的伴侶。」

康瑟琪似乎是聯想到了什麼，她拍了拍自己的臉頰，不自覺的對著眼前的空氣喃喃自語。

「什麼跟什麼阿。」  
「寫的跟那些奇怪網站的廣告一樣…」

「奇怪的網站？」  
「你是指什麼奇怪的網站？」

意識到這個房間裡還有別人，康瑟琪聽到不屬於自己的聲音後背脊一涼。  
滿臉通紅的搖著手，只見孫勝完很快的瞇著眼湊近自己。

「不、不、不，我不是，我沒有、我沒有看過什麼奇怪網站。」  
「是找工作的時候不小心彈出來的視窗而已！」

「真的？」  
「真的！」

「這樣啊。」  
「那我來讀取一下你的瀏覽紀錄好了。」

「啊！住手！」  
「不要！」  
「停止！」

「你說你叫什麼來著！」  
「孫勝完！住手！」  
「啊啊啊啊啊！」

-

「所以，你說你是我的…」  
「呃…智慧管家嗎？」

「沒錯。」

康瑟琪完全說不出話來，和電影裡的情節不同，眼前的這位智慧管家，比起冷冰冰的機器人，她更像是一個活生生的人。

一個有血有肉，有自我個性的人。  
你看，她甚至還有名字！

「我和你家裡的家具都是同一個系統，當然也包括你的電腦。」  
「你看。」

孫勝完輕彈了一下手指，康瑟琪正後方的窗簾便自動拉緊。  
再彈一下，遠處廚房的熱水壺就亮起了煮沸中的紅燈。

「哇…」  
「這也太厲害…」

康瑟琪忍不住發出驚嘆，但孫勝完只是氣定神閒的點點頭。

「這也是為什麼，我剛才能夠輕鬆讀取你的網頁瀏覽紀錄。」  
「喂等等！不是叫你不要讀了嗎！」

「我看看哦，天啊，你這也太－」  
「噢，拜託不要！」

伸出手，康瑟琪死命的捂住耳朵，像小孩子一樣不停的碎碎念，試圖用自己的聲音阻擋住這個什麼智慧王八蛋管家說話。

但顯然一點用也沒有。

「你這也太誇張了。」  
「我剛才閱讀完你所有的郵件了。」  
「你也排太多面試了吧！」

「什…什麼？」

「第一個排在明天早上9點。」  
「第二個是接著的11點。」

「然後第三個，下午1點！」  
「最後竟然下午3點還有一個面試？！」

「嘖嘖嘖…」  
「果然從瀏覽紀錄就看的出來你的體力異於常人阿…」

「喂！」  
康瑟琪氣的直接取起手機，作勢就要朝孫勝完摔過去。  
卻又被一個奇妙的念頭給打斷。

「不過，我說阿，你為什麼一直對我說平語啊？」  
「你明明是什麼管家的不是嗎！」

康瑟琪得意的微笑，心想終於抓到一個把柄了。  
但孫勝完完全不為所動，臉上不變的笑容讓康瑟琪不寒而慄。

「對了，康瑟琪xi，你是1994年生的沒有錯吧？」

「呃…是。」  
「那我們是同齡呢。」

孫勝完勾起嘴角，笑的連眉角都變成彎月。

「什麼…」  
「你也有年紀嗎？」

不是吧，智慧管家的人設這麼詳細的嗎？

「那當然啊！」  
「我也是1994年生的，所以，我可以對你說平語。」

「不對，那你是幾月幾號生的？」  
「2/21。」

抓到了吧！  
終於被我抓、到、了！

「你看吧，你比我小！」  
「所以你要叫我－」

「明天早上的面試，確定取消。」  
「欸欸等等！」

「還有房子的熱水也不需要是嗎？」  
「好、取消。

「等等、等等，現在是冬天欸！！！」  
「不要啦！」  
「你住手！」

「喂！」  
「喂！」

「好嘛！」  
「說平語就說平語嘛！」  
康瑟琪大吼一聲，隨後察覺到自己的失態而低下頭。  
但面前的人只是笑出聲來，聽起來非常開心。

「好，那就…」  
「請多指教囉。」  
「瑟琪。」

-

康瑟琪不得不承認。  
其實有一個智慧管家還挺不錯的。

總是恰到好處的鬧鐘。  
出門前會依照路況告訴自己通往目的地的最佳路線。

心血來潮時還會幫自己準備早飯。  
對，只限於心血來潮時。

和那張卡片上的描述一樣。  
她真的在某種程度上與自己非常契合，像是最好的朋友。  
無論是音樂的取向，甚至連看電影的口味都和自己大致相同。

但也有某些時候。  
她並沒有那麼像是朋友。

在一次又沒被錄取的晚上。  
平常很容易入睡的她翻了好久都睡不著。

最後終於在半夜溜下床，從冰箱裡拿出一瓶燒酒。  
連杯子也不需要，直直的往嘴裡灌。

她想起今天買晚餐回家的路上，爸爸打來的電話。

「公主，最近還好嗎？」  
「很好。」

「找工作不要太急了，我們公主很優秀，一定會找到的。」  
「嗯。」

「錢還夠用嗎？要不要爸爸匯一點過去。」  
「爸，真的不用。」

真的不用。  
康瑟琪瞥了一眼發亮的手機，是網路銀行的入款通知。

不是說過不用的嗎。  
康瑟琪又灌了一大口燒酒，肩膀微微發抖，她最後咬著嘴唇仰起頭，可眼淚還是不停的流。

「瑟琪。」  
看著餐桌對面不知道又是什麼時候出現的人，直勾勾的看著自己。

明明是自己在哭阿，可那人的雙眼卻濕漉漉的，那樣的眼神在很久以後康瑟琪都會後悔沒得用她最珍貴的相機記錄下來，裡頭若起了波瀾，我想那也會像春天的微風一樣溫柔。

連語調也是，輕柔卻又醉人。  
她走向我，大方的張開雙臂。

「要抱你一下嗎？」

她總是這樣。  
總是問一些其實她根本不必問的問題。

康瑟琪埋首在孫勝完溫暖的側頸，不斷抽泣，剛才莽撞喝酒的酒意很快就湧了上來，一種古怪的情緒在心底生根。

她試圖想從懷抱裡退開，卻感覺腰間的手臂收得更緊了。

「勝完吶，你是真實的嗎？」

在暈眩的醉意完全退去之前，康瑟琪只記得迷迷糊糊的聲音在耳邊迴盪。

「瑟琪。」  
「只要你相信，我就是真實的阿。」

-

有孫勝完陪著自己的日子其實什麼都好。  
只是工作依然沒有著落。

大概是心有不甘。  
康瑟琪在面試時對於人生規劃的問題總是答的有些心虛。

「後續會再通知您。」  
「謝謝。」

起身鞠躬，聽見對方制式的回答，康瑟琪心底冷了幾分。  
拿到的感謝函都快要比自己收過的卡片還多了呢。

「大概又失敗了吧。」  
康瑟琪調整了一下領帶，對著電梯鏡子裡的自己扯出了一個略顯生硬的微笑。

叮－  
低著頭走出電梯，康瑟琪沒太注意眼前的狀況，回過神來的時候肩膀已經感覺到一陣痛覺。

她撞到人了。

「啊，不好意思。」

是一位穿著西裝的黑髮女性，即使看的出來有些年紀了，散發出來的氣勢依舊不減。  
尤其是她身邊還跟著一位像是保鑣的人物。

「這個，是你的嗎？」  
她撿起一張拍立得，向身旁神情緊張的保鑣擺了擺手，看上去一點也沒有不開心的樣子。

「你拍得很好。」  
只是很專注地看著那張拍立得，又把視線轉回康瑟琪身上。

那張拍立得。  
是康瑟琪在大學時去沙漠趁著日出拍下的。  
是她最滿意的作品，因為實在太美，她一直收藏在皮夾裡。

康瑟琪看著眼前的人，心底突然泛起奇怪的情緒。  
趕緊接過照片，胡亂的點頭道謝後快步走開。

只留下那個還呆站在原地的女性，她撫摸著自己手指上已經有些陳舊的銀色戒指，一直到身旁的人小力的拍了拍她的肩膀才回過神來。

「孫總，怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事。」  
「只是想起了沙漠裡的毛茸茸怪獸。」

「很可愛呢。」

-

「您有新郵件。」  
「瑟琪，要幫你直接唸出來嗎？」

「念吧，勝完。」

康瑟琪看著電視上的綜藝節目，語氣平靜。

「是感謝函。」

孫勝完看向康瑟琪，但那人只是又吃了一口飯，過了一會兒才慢慢的點頭，眼神從頭到尾都沒離開過螢幕。

「嗯。」

「瑟琪。」  
「嗯？」

「我那天看了你的雲端。」  
「其實你很會拍照的。」

「為什麼不試試攝影師呢？」  
「明明也有攝影工作室請你去當攝影助理不是嗎？」

「哪那麼容易呢？」  
康瑟琪放下筷子，咬了一下嘴唇。

「不容易的話，就從攝影助理開始做啊？」  
「我不想。」

「為什麼不想呢？」  
「其實攝影才是你喜歡的事情吧。」

「攝影助理…」  
「我爸媽可不是為了讓我當攝影助理才念大學的。」

「你知道跟我一起畢業的同學現在薪水平均都多少嗎？」  
「努力一點的人甚至都升主管了。」

「攝影助理的話，我連家裡的孝親費也給不起。」

「至少那是你喜歡做的事情啊！」  
「真正喜歡的事情，不就應該大膽去做嗎？」  
「像你這樣嘴上說著要找個正職，心底卻總是想著還沒達到的夢想，一心二用，難道就有比較好嗎？」

孫勝完站起來，從脖頸到臉頰都因為激動而漲紅。  
而康瑟琪不甘示弱的也拍了桌子，似乎想用音量反駁自己的心虛。

「孫勝完！」  
「你不安慰我就算了！」

「你憑什麼…」  
「你不過是個…」

「你不過是個，虛擬的、」  
「對，你只是個虛擬的程序而已！」

空氣倏地靜止。

孫勝完的眼睛睜得很大，眼眶裡滿是淚水，卻倔強的咬著嘴唇忍耐。  
她不可置信的向後退。

康瑟琪一說出口就後悔了，卻因為自尊心作祟一句話也說不出口。  
只能眼看著那個金髮的女孩在自己面前變成一團霧氣。

然後消失。

-

嗶、嗶…。

康瑟琪皺著眉，一邊發出不情願的嗚噎在床上打滾，最後才終於伸手按掉鬧鐘。

按開手機螢幕的瞬間康瑟琪差點沒吐血。  
早上4:30？！

我怎麼可能會設早上4:30的鬧鐘！

好、可能是昨晚不小心按到了吧。

反正也睡不著了，康瑟琪揉著頭走到浴室，瞇著眼要打開水龍頭打算洗臉，卻在清晨發出一聲大聲的熊叫。

「啊！！！」  
「好冰！！」

康瑟琪因為迎面而來的冰水睜大雙眼，整張臉都扭曲成一團，只見眼前的水龍頭被調到了最冷的那一邊。  
奇怪，明明平常洗臉的時候都是溫水阿。

好、沒關係。  
反正現在倒是完全清醒了，去廚房喝一杯溫水總行了吧。

「好燙！！！」

孫勝完！！！！！！  
你給我出來！！！！

-

可是從那天之後，孫勝完再也沒有出現了。  
無論康瑟琪怎麼努力，甚至強迫金藝琳找了工程師來家裡檢查，都說程式沒有問題。

唯一的可能。  
就只有孫勝完自己躲起來了。

家裡小小的單人沙發，是孫勝完曾經陪著自己擠在上頭看電影的地方。  
那邊的廚房，是孫勝完某天堅持要做椰子鬆餅，最後卻因為家裡沒有磅秤結果幾乎失敗的地方。

還有那個餐桌。

是孫勝完第一次…  
不，是唯一一次擁抱自己的地方。

也是自己失控對著她大吼大叫的地方。

桌面上的手機震動了一下。  
康瑟琪滑開後愣在原地。

是錄取通知。  
而且是很高薪的職缺。

工作內容是本科系的工作。  
那一天，康瑟琪在客廳望著窗外，發呆了好久好久。

-

穿上休閒的格子襯衫。  
仔細的檢查鏡頭配件，康瑟琪拉上背包的拉鍊，在餐桌前坐了下來。

她對著桌面另一端的空氣小小聲的開口。

「勝完吶。」  
「今天是我正式上班的第一天。」

「我決定……」

「我決定接受工作室的邀請。」  
「從攝影助理開始當了。」

「我知道，你還在生我的氣。」

「對不起。」  
「我知道你只是關心我。」

「有你在的日子。」  
「我真的覺得很開心。」

「不要再生我的氣了。」  
「好不好…」

「勝完吶。」  
「孫勝完……」

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2月21日。

忙碌的英文老師孫勝完打著呵欠推開厚重的家門。

唉。  
邊嘆著氣邊打開電燈。

即使是剛參加完同事們舉辦的生日派對。  
回到一個人的家，心底反而起了幾分狂歡後的孤寂。

對了，還沒打開那份生日禮物呢。  
那個總是鬼靈精怪的後輩送的，是一個包裝精緻的銀色紙袋。

裡頭只有一張米黃色的西卡紙。

QRcode？  
掃掃看好了。

What、The、Fuck……

孫勝完反應很快的抬起手試圖遮擋住突然出現的光芒，沒想到那光其實並不刺眼更像是一團霧氣，並不刺眼，還帶著強烈的黃橘色。

她向後貼著大門的門板，嘴巴都還合不起來。  
光線很快的散去，中間竟然站著一位與自己身高差不多的女性。

她有著一頭烏黑的長髮，但仔細去看的話在靠近臉頰的地方有部分的髮絲挑染成綠色。  
剪裁特別的牛仔外套和寬鬆的白褲配上白色高帆布鞋，說話時卻又會把漂亮的單眼皮瞇成一條線，讓她整個人竟然同時具備了帥氣跟可愛。

「嗨，瑟琪。」  
「我是說，我叫瑟琪。」

「從今天開始。」  
「我是你最好的朋友。」

「智慧管家，康瑟琪。」


End file.
